Le jeu de l'amour
by lolotte
Summary: *traduc d'une fic de Erise* C'est le début de la 5ème année à Poudlard - Et Dumbledore a une surprise pour tout le monde...Un jeu d' Ange/Mortel qui permet de communiquer ses pensées ,ses sentiments , sans révéler son identité... --Harry/'Mione, d


Le jeu de l'amour  
  
par Erise , traduction de teaolemon .  
  
Disclaimers: C rien que des conneries .Y m'appartiennent tous , c J.K.Rowling qui me les a tous volés ... * Maaaais , euuuuuh ...*  
  
----  
  
Harry était content d'être de retour à Poudlard après le long et éprouvant été chez les Dursleys .L'été et le trajet à Poudlard avaient été étonnamment calmes - pas des tonnes de lettres , d'elfe de maison prophétique , de détraqueurs , de bobo à sa cicatrice ou de tentative de meurtre sur sa personne .  
  
Il s'assit avec les autres Gryffondors , regardant la répartition des première-années , aplaudissant quand un élève se dirigeait vers leur table .  
  
Les yeux d'Harry scrutèrent l'ensemble de la grande salle , avant de se poser finalement sur Cho Chang , la jolie attrapeuse de Serdaigle . Il se demanda si elle pensait toujours à la mort de Cedric Diggory , l'année précédente - Harry était toujours très retourné par cet incident , bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait maintenant plus de chance avec Cho ...  
  
"Harry? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air perdu dans le vide ..."   
  
Hermione suivit le regard d'Harry , qui était toujours posé sur Cho .Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose , quand le professeur Dumbledore commença à parler .  
  
"Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Avant de commencer la fête , j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer . Les professeurs et moi-même avons organisé une sorte de jeu , appelé 'Ange/Mortel , et qui se jouera cette année ."  
  
Il attendit que le murmure des élèves s'arrête avant de continuer .  
  
"Tout le monde est à la fois un Ange et un Mortel .Vous aurez chacun un nom - cette personne sera votre mortel , et vous serez son Ange . Vous , en tant qu'Ange , devez commencer la conversation , de préférence par hibou ou par Parcheminbavard [ N/T : en anglais ChatterParchment ... ] .  
  
Je vous parlerai plus en détail de ce Parcheminbavard plus tard .La personne que vous obtenez comme Mortel ne sera pas forcément de votre maison ou de votre âge , puisque l'objectif du jeu est de mieux connaître vos camarades . Bien sûr , vous devez garder votre identité d'Ange secrète -jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ."  
  
De nouveau des chuchotements excités parcoururent la grande salle , et Dumbledore frappa ses mains pour obtenir de l'attention .   
  
"Maintenant , laissez-moi vous expliquer le fonctionnement du Parcheminbavard .Après la fête , tout le monde en recevra un .Il est enchanté pour que vous puissiez bavarder en écrivant dessus . Il suffit d'écrire le nom de la personne avec qui on veut bavarder par écrit , et vous pouvez commencer à discuter .Quand quelqu'un voudra bavarder avec vous , le parchemin apparaîtra devant vous . L'identité de l'expéditeur sera gardée secrète dans le cas d'Anges écrivant à des Mortels . De cette façon , les Mortels et les Anges peuvent discuter sans se rencontrer physiquement .Si vous désirez parler avec votre Ange , écrivez seulement 'Ange' sur le Parcheminbavard .  
  
Tout le monde a bien compris ? Dans le cas contraire , les règles du jeu sont disponibles à la bibliothèque ."  
  
Harry fut intrigué par ce jeu -il n'avait jamais joué à ce 'Mortel/Ange' avant .Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron et Hermione , qui avaient l'air tout aussi intéressés .  
  
"Sur ce ... Que la fête commence !" Dumbledore leva son verre de jus de citrouille et porta un toast à ses élèves  
  
----  
  
Les Parcheminsbavards furent donnés après la fête par les professeurs , et tout le monde se rua dans les dortoirs , curieux de savoir qui étaient leurs Mortels .   
  
-Dans le dortoir B des garçons de cinquième année , Tour de Gryffondor -   
  
Harry s'assit sur son lit , faisant crisser sa plume en écrivant son nom sur le parchemin .  
  
Les mots 'Harry Potter' s'effacèrent , laissant place aux mots 'Cho Chang' . Harry regarda avec incrédulité le Parchemin , sans y croire .Quelle chance! pensa-t-il en tapotant le papier avec sa baguette pour effacer les mots .  
  
Ron, sur son propre lit , regardait aussi son Parchemin sans en croire ses yeux . Mais une expression différente de celle de Harry était apparue sur son visage .   
  
"Euh ... Ron? Ca va ?" demanda Harry en donnant une petite tape à son ami   
  
"Arghhh! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !" hurla Ron ,en jetant vivement leParcheminBavard sous son lit . Gregory Goyle? Comment je suis censé être ami avec un ... Troll ? Le Dieu de l'ironie a voulu me jouer un tour ...  
  
-Dans le dortoir A des filles de cinquième année , Tout de Gryffondor -  
  
Ginny ouvrit la bouche , stupéfiée , les yeux fixés sur son Parchemin où était écrit 'Draco Malfoy'. Je ne vais pas aimer ça ... Mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix ... Le Dieu de l'ironie a voulu me jouer un tour ...  
  
Hermione prit une grande inspiration en écrivant 'Hermione Granger' sur le Parcheminbavard . Son nom disparut bientôt , remplacé par "Harry Potter". Oh. Harry. Harry? Est ce que c'est de la chance , une coincidence , ou est ce que le Dieu de l'ironie a voulu me jouer un tour ?  
  
~~~  
  
Note de l'Auteur : Alors ...Qu'en pensez vous ? C'est ma toute première fic sur Harry Potter , alors les suggestions , compliments et critiques sont les bienvenus ... 


End file.
